Exploding Demon
by Xsd
Summary: What if Naruto had a different Jutsu in the beginning? What if being a jinchūriki, was a bloodline? Slight AU
1. Waking the Demon

Waking the Demon

"You are the nine tailed fox! The whole village hates you because you are the monster that killed their family and friends. " Mizuki screamed. I felt my body go cold and my breathing became shallow.

I heard Iruka scream "Mizuki stop, don't tell him anymore!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears and Mizuki continued to tell me the horrible truth.

"Ha-ha I cant believe you thought you could belong! You're not even human. You see the Uzimaki's hold the bloodline, of the Jinchuruki. Your mother was the last container, and she thought it would be funny to release the demon on all the villagers! Because of that bitch the 4th Hokage had to sacrifice himself to kill her so that the Kyuubi would have to be passed down to you!"

Iruka began screaming something at him but I didn't hear what he said, because at that moment I realized that what Mizuki had told me was the truth. It explained everything, why I had no family. Why I was hated so much. Why I could never belong.

Then I heard the sound of something whizzing toward me. I got out of my stupor just in time to see a giant shuriken heading straight toward me. I closed my eyes expecting the pain. When it never came I opened my eyes to see Iruka in front of me. I couldn't believe what he had just done. He took the shuriken. "Why?" I said, barely able to get the words out.

Iruka slowly said the words; I couldn't see his eyes because they were in shadow. "I would always act like an idiot to get peoples attention… After my parents died there was no one to compliment me or acknowledge me…I was so sad…" Iruka slowly lifted his head and I saw tears race down his face "Naruto you must have been in a lot of pain to…I'm sorry Naruto if I had done a better job you wouldn't have to feel like this." I couldn't quite comprehend the words Iruka was saying. He really felt that way?

Then I heard Mizuki begin to chuckle, but it slowly turned into a full blown maniacal laugh. "I cant believe how utterly stupid you are Iruka. To be manipulated by the monster like this, it's pathetic." Mizuki said.

Suddenly he reached his hand behind his back and pulled out another giant shuriken. "I was going to save you for last but I decided to just get rid of you now!" And with that Mizuki hurled the shuriken straight toward Iruka, who didn't move, fully attending to take the blow. Then I felt it. Something inside me stirred. Something that was enormous. Something that was powerful. Something that was ancient. I looked at the shuriken and it seemed to move slower. Suddenly getting back control of my body I ran at the shuriken and hit it away from Iuka's exposed body. I came to a stop and let my head hang low. When Mizuki and Iruka saw this there faces showed only shock. Then Mizuki's face morphed to one of anger.

"I don't know how you did that but you won't get lucky again!" He screamed at me as he jumped down from the tree he was perched upon. He ran at me with a drawn Kunai. Slowly I lifted my head. What he saw stopped him cold in his tracks. I wasn't sure what he was seeing at first, but with keener vision than I ever had, I could see my silted blood red right eye in the reflection of his eyes. If I wasn't in my current situation I would have freaked out, but at that moment instincts and adrenaline were pulsing through my body at a rate I had never felt before. I ran at him and I raised a clawed right hand at him, I also noticed strange tattoos covering my entire hand and wrist, it probably went deeper than that, but the rest of my arm was covered in my orange jacket. Again the situation was the only thing stopping me from screaming my head off. As I approached the petrified Mizuki, a scream started to rise from my throat. It was the name of the attack. I didn't know how I knew it; my only explanation was the instincts I didn't have until then. I screamed its name already knowing what it would do. "Exploding demon's fist!" My clawed fist with now red glowing tattoos made contact with his face. The result was instantaneous, as my vision was obscured with fire and smoke. I panted, I had never experienced chakra exhaustion but that attack had definitely brought me the closest to it, than I ever had before. Slowly the smoke faded and I saw an unconscious heap that was Mizuki. Only his ragged breathing was any indication he was still alive. At least I hoped he stayed alive.

I looked at Iruka, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly he approached me and expecting some kind of blow I closed my eyes. But instead of a hit I felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see the last thing I had expected. Iruka was hugging me. "Thank you Naruto."

Okay my first fic! Tell me what you think. I know it probably went a little fast, but I wanted to get that part out of the way. It's a bit short, but I promise longer chapters. I know you all noticed the changes. For instance making it so that being a Jinchuruki is a bloodline. This serves a purpose later on in the story. The attack was part of the bloodline. There will be lots of other changes as I go. For the rest of the story, till me when I move to fast, or the dialogue is crappy. I want to make this a good story. Remember the difference between criticism and constructive criticism. Constructive criticism is something I can do to fix about the story. If you notice me stealing any ideas from other stories, I swear it's completely subconscious this happens to me sometimes. Also if someone else did this story forgive me because I only read the narusaku stories, which kinda tells you what this story will be. If I do steal an idea I'll try my best to mention who I borrowed it from, and ask permission when possible. Do please tell me if I stole an idea, so that I may apologize to the author.


	2. Team Seven

2. Team Seven

"Come on Naruto come out already."

"No I don't want to old man!"

The third Hokage sighed. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because these clothes look stupid that's why!" I screamed back.

"That is the standard uniform of the Jinchuruki; you should wear them with pride." The old man replied. I knew he was right, but still. Knowing I couldn't keep him waiting any longer I steeped out into the room. The Hokage took in my appearance, and smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about, they really do suit you." I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance. I was dressed in what at first sight looked like anbu uniform. On closer inspection though the differences showed themselves, I had on a white vest. My pants were black, and fit like that of a standard anbu's but instead of white gauze holding my kunai holster; blood red gauze was in its place. Instead of sandals I wore a pair of black boots with steel toes, the edges also trimmed with steel. I had on a bandanna tucked across my waist. The design was that of a foxes outline, a belt hung loosely opposite the bandanna. My headband was tied across my left bicep. My other bicep proudly displayed an elegant tattoo running around my arm. It looked like that of a plant's vines. I had black fingerless gloves that stopped somewhere above my elbow. My right hand's fingers were covered in the blood red gauze. Across my face there was black gauze that covered my right eye. It also kept my hair more down and looking somewhat maintained. The reason for the bandages was because after my fight with Mizuki my right eye and hand didn't return to normal. The reason for the change in clothes was because my attack had destroyed my jacket. Not that that mattered because when I awoke this morning I found I had grown a few inches, making me the same height as my classmates, unfortunately my old clothes would not fit. Another reason was that this clothing was specially made to withstand the blasts of my attacks.

Remembering the chakra fatigue I felt when I used the attack I asked the old man about it. "Why is it that my body was so tired after my attack?"

The old man didn't miss a beat and answered my question. "Well that's because the technique requires quite a lot of chakra. You see it's normal to feel tired after the first use. Some Jinchurukis have actually fainted from the strain. As you begin to practice though it gets easier, and soon you'll be able to use it as frequently as you wish to." I took in the information and filed it away for later. The Hokage then turned to me.

"You ready for your picture then?"

I sighed in response. Great I had this excellent idea for my ninja I.D. But instead I have the third taking me like a little kid. Stupid Jinchuruki bloodline. I looked at the mirror one final time. Even though I felt a swell of pride at being part of such a great family, I also felt scared. Would I be strong enough to tame the demon within? I put the thought out of my head and placed a smile on my face. The smile was never genuine, but this was all I knew how to do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssSSs ss SSsss SSSSSSSS sssssssssSSSSss

Sakura POV

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!" I screamed back. I was currently in a screaming contest with Ino. She should know better than to think she could have possibly beat me to the classroom. Before Ino could retort we heard the door open. We turned to the door and were a bit surprised at what we saw. It was Naruto, or at least someone who looked kind of like him.

"Naruto is that you?" I heard Shikamaru ask.

Naruto looked at him with a goofy smile that could only be his. "Well duh." He said.

"What's up with the clothes,… and the bandages?" Choji asked.

"Well I had a tiny growth spurt and they didn't have any of my cool jumpsuits in my size." Everyone sweat dropped at this, his jumpsuit was not in any way cool. "As for the bandages, I got some scratches doing the make-up exam." That explained why he was here. Although what did he have to do that needed bandages?" Before any one could ask the front door opened and Iruka-sensei came in.

"Okay take your seats everyone!"

I did so without realizing where I sat down. I had a pleasant surprise when I saw that I was sitting next to Sasuke. However it turned bittersweet when Naruto took the empty seat to my right. Before I could tell him to get lost Iruka-sensei began to speak.

SSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssss

Three hours later…

I couldn't believe my halfass luck. I mean seriously I get paired with the amazing Sasuke, and the class idiot Naruto! Why not someone bearable! It's like Kami is debating whether or not he likes me! Seriously all my life my luck has had some sort of love/hate relationship with me. As if being paired up with the idiot wasn't bad enough, our sensei hasn't showed up yet!

"When that useless sensei gets here I'll rip his throat out!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and I silently agreed with the idiot for the first time in our lives.

'**Cha! I'll destroy him for making us wait this long!**'

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with gravity defying silver hair. He wore a mask, and he had the most laid back attitude I've ever seen on a ninja. This was our sensei!

He looked at us for a while. "My first impressions:" He pointed a finger to me "Annoying fan girl." I instantly had a very angry face. But he didn't even notice and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "An Emo kid." Sasuke's face morphed into the most annoyed expression he's ever worn. Then he pointed a finger at Naruto. "Anbu wannabe." Sasuke and I found this quite amusing but Naruto was annoyed, and unlike us he wasn't afraid to voice his objections.

"What was that you goddamn scarecrow!" I had to contain myself from laughing at that one. Wouldn't want to encourage the baka, now would we? The man just sighed.

"Meet me on the roof."

"Ok… Let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How about…Your likes, dislikes…Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Hey, hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You look…suspicious." I said.

"Oh…Me?" He asked. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes…Dreams for the future? Hmm well I have lots of hobbies…" He finished. Everyone sweat dropped.

I turned to my team. "All he told us was his name." I said.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." I looked at our seating arrangement and saw I was first, Sasuke 2nd, and Naruto last.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…Well…the person I like is…" I looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My dream for the future is..." Again I look at Sasuke and giggled. "The thing I dislike…is Naruto." I hear an over exaggerated no. "My hobby is…" I blush and giggle. I look at everyone and see them with enormous sweat drops. 'What's up with them?'

"Next." Kakashi says.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I'm not in the mood to rant about them. I don't really like anything either. And… I don't want to use the word 'dream' but… I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…" But before Sasuke could finish his introduction he was interrupted, by none other than the Baka.

"Wait, repopulating an entire clan is really hard. How are you going to do it if you're gay!"

Before I could tell beat the idiot to a bloody pulp Sasuke finished his speech.

"I also want to kill a certain man." Suddenly Naruto made an audible gulp and Sasuke smirked.

"That was interesting." Kakashi said. He then pointed at Naruto. "Ok, loud and obnoxious, your turn."

Naruto ignored the insult and started to introduce himself. "Well my name is Uzimaki Naruto. I like Ichiraku ramen and what I like even more is going with Iruka-sensei. What I dislike is when people judge someone without knowing them. As for my dream…" Suddenly his expression changed to a thoughtful one but quickly transformed to that of resolve. "My dream is to show the village…no, show the entire world the true worth of a Jinchuruki." We were all surprised by the answer, and then I thought. 'What the hell is a Jinchuruki?'

Before I could ask Kakashi interrupted my musing. "Well that's enough of that, now to discuss your final test tomorrow."

We all looked each other in confusion. Naruto decided to ask the question on all our minds.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kakashi smirked. "Well you see those exams were just to see who qualifies to get this far. After this test I will be the one to decide whether or not you pass."

We began to protest, but he cut us off. "Meet me on field seven at 8 a.m. oh and don't eat any breakfast…otherwise you'll puke." Then he disappeared in a poof.

Naruto then spoke up. "Bastard" We grunted our agreement.

ssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss SSSSSSsss

Authors notes:

Ok second chapter updated on the same day as chapter 1. Please give me any feedback. I want to know what I'm doing right… or wrong. Please reviews are very important. If you don't have an account then make one, a good way to repay authors on the site, is with feedback, we feed on that stuff. It's our life force. Well I was kind of over exaggerating on the last part, but that doesn't make not reviewing any less dire! Any way hope you liked, if not tell me how I can please you. No pairing requests for Naruto though. I seriously like NaruSaku and that's not going to change. They're such an interesting couple. Not to mention they talk to each other all the time on the manga. I doubt Naruto is going to fall end up with a second class supporting character. That is all if you disagree I wont stop you from doing so. But I won't support some flaming war on the reviews. Meaning I wont argue with you just respect your opinion.


	3. To Show their Worth

3. To Show their Worth

Naruto POV.

I look at my kunai with silent admiration. The old man gave me a pack of them yesterday, and now I'll be testing them out at Kakashi-sensei's test. The kunai is slightly more slender and longer than a normal one, this is because it makes it quieter as it flies through the air. The most interesting thing about the kunai however is its colors. Instead of the standard dull metallic, it is a shiny black, making it stealthier at night. The gauze however is what makes the kunai so special. Instead of white the grip is red. Of course the reason for this is what will prove to be my surprise attack.

I arrive at the training field to see my teammates already waiting patiently for Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey what's up guys?" I say.

Sakura turns to me and says in a tired voice. "Oh, hey Naruto, good morning."

Sasuke doesn't even bother looking at me and just replies with a simple "hm."

I frown in annoyance. "Hey where's Kakashi-sensei?"

This time they both look at me, but Sakura is the one who answers my question. "I don't know. He said to be here at 8:00; it's now 8:15." I nod my head and sit down. How long can the scarecrow take?

ssssssss SSSSSSSss ssssssss SSSSSS sa

Three hours later…

I'm going to kill that prick! I mean seriously it's been like three hours! What's he doing watching a movie! Then right on cue I hear a loud "poof." I turn and see Kakashi-sensei. Without even a second lost all three of us, including Sasuke, scream. "You're late!"

"Sorry, I got lost after a dog ate my map."

"You expect us to believe that excuse!" I heard Sakura scream.

"Well it's true, I had to order him to eat it, but he ate it alright."

After that we just looked at him. What are you supposed to say to someone after they tell you that? While we were trying to comprehend the sheer audacity of our teacher, he put down a timer on a stump, and took out to bells tied to strings.

"Here are two bells your job is to take them from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. Ill not only tie you to a stump, but I'll eat right in front of you" At that moment we realized why he told us not to eat lunch. 'Damn that bastard!'

He continued explaining. "You only get one bell. There are only two bells, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura objected.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei is so weak we'll completely destroy you." I said.

"In the real world those who bark the loudest are talentless. Well ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say…" 'DEAD LAST!' It was everything I had not to draw a kunai at his sorry ass!

"Start!"

Immediately Sasuke and Sakura jump off to hiding spots. Kakashi looks around in thought when, all of a sudden he realizes I didn't even move an inch.

"Aren't you going go to hide like your teammates?" He asked.

"Well I could give you some B.S. about how, hiding from a jonin would be useless, but the truth is I just want to vent some anger."

Kakashi blinked at me in surprise. "Well let me just tell you that I've never seen someone both overestimate and underestimate themselves like you just did. Sorry Naruto but you don't stand a chance against me. But unlike your teammates your stealth skills can easily surpass my detection skills."

I looked at him, annoyed. "Don't you dare act like you know me!" I then draw three kunai in each hand. Kakashi looks at me confused. Then I throw each kunai around him. He's surprised by my actions.

"You do realize you missed me." He said

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but it'll make sense in a second." I say. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at this, but it's soon gone from his face, and he looks shocked as the red gauze of the kunai begins to glow. Then they all detonate, explosions engulfing him. I rush straight toward the inferno, my bandage on my eye and hand coming undone as I run. I see clearly through the smoke, and can see him as he tries to comprehend what just happened. I raise my fist and aim a punch straight at his gut. However he sees me and grabs my hand.

"Your going to have to do better than that." He says.

I smirk. "I already did." It's then he notices the glowing tattoo spreading across my hand, and shining right through my gloves. Before he can react I call the name of the attack. "Exploding demon fist!" Without it being a punch, the power of the attack is lessened, but it still packs a punch, and Kakashi is sent skidding straight out of the dust cloud.

I rush straight at him, already I feel fatigue from the attack, but like the old man said it's more bearable, than the first time. I draw a kunai and flip over him attempting to slash his head in mid-flip. But he already is ready, and he counters with his own kunai. I land behind him, and I take a stab at him. Instead of hitting him, he disappears in a poof, and he is replaced with a log. Before I can understand what the hell just happened I feel extreme pressure in my rear. The pain is excruciating, and as I fly through the air I realize what just happened. 'Kaka-sensei just raped me!' "AH!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSs ssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSs sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSs sssssssssss Sa

Sakura POV.

I'm surprised by the explosion of Naruto's kunai. 'Is he running in their!' For several seconds I hang in suspense, waiting for what happens next. Then I hear another explosion, followed by Kakashi-sensei, skidding out of the dust cloud. From my angle I see that his jacket has a good size hole in it. 'What just happened?'

Then Naruto comes out of the dust, and runs at Kakashi-sensei with a kunai, his face set in a hard-line. 'When did Naruto get so cool?' Naruto flips over Kakashi and tries to slash at him, but Kakashi anticipates this and blocks with his own kunai. Naruto lands gracefully on his feet. Seriously who knew Naruto could be so cool? Then he makes a stab at Kakashi-sensei. But he's then replaced by a log, and appears right behind Naruto. It takes me a second to realize just what happens next. 'Did Kakashi-sensei just rape Naruto?' I immediately take back what I just said about Naruto. I know it's not his fault, but still it's hard to look cool after a guy shoves his finger in your, you know what, so hard that you actually get launched into a river! I then notice something. I realize that Sasuke has just made his move, a large amount of kunai and shuriken heading straight toward Kakashi-sensei. As soon as they land, another log replaces Kakashi-sensei.

Immediately my thoughts are racing, and I run straight for the direction of the attack. 'If he lays as much as a single finger on my Sasuke-kun, I'll destroy him!' As I race through the trees I come to a stop as I see a standing Kakashi-sensei. 'Phew. He hasn't noticed me yet.'

"Sakura behind you." Kakashi says. 'Huh?' I turn around and see Kakashi right next to me. How did he…? Before I can react he makes a hand sign and disappears, into a bunch of leaves. Confused I look around me. "Where did he go?" I ask aloud.

I hear a voice behind me. "Sa..ku…ra?" Wait that's Sasuke's voice! I turn around.

"Sasuke-kun!" But what I see shocks me to the core. It's Sasuke alright, but he is all bloody. Kunai and shuriken stick out from every part of his body. I'm about to faint when all of a sudden I hear another voice.

'**Snap out of it!**' I recognize it as my inner's voice. '**It's only a genjutsu, idiot!**'

'But he looks so real!'

'**Of course he does that's the point of a genjutsu.**' I know she's right, but that doesn't make this much easier. '**How about you do something useful and release me, together Kakashi won't stand a chance.**' I nod my head and activate my bloodline technique. The genjutsu disperses, as my inner comes out into the real world. She looks like a black and white version of me. I know that the white of my eyes now have a red tomoe circling around it. Kakashi-sensei appears in the clearing. He looks surprised by my technique.

"This is interesting I didn't think you'd come this far along in your bloodline training." He says.

I smirk at him. "You should learn to stop underestimating us sensei." Me and my inner then rush at Kakashi-sensei, he dodges our attacks easily. I swipe at his face, but he just dodges without any interest. My inner takes a swing at him but he makes it seem like he didn't even try to dodge. Annoyed I take another swing at him, this time with all the strength I can muster. I'm surprised when he suddenly just vanishes. I look around. Where did he go? And then I hear a sound coming from right beneath me. 'Underground!'

SSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSS ssssssssssss SSSSSSSS

Kakashi POV.

I walk at a leisurely pace. 'Next up the Uchiha.' I'm both disappointed and impressed by the team so far. I'm disappointed that they are failing to see the point of the exercise. I'm impressed that they are already so advanced in their training. I see a clearing, and find the Uchiha waiting for me.

"I'm not the same as them." He says.

"Say that after you get a bell Sasuke." Of course he wastes no time and launches several kunai and shuriken at me. I dodge the attack easily.

"Such obvious attacks are pointless." I say. But then a kunai severs a rope I didn't notice before. It's a trap! I dodge the attack yet again. As I skid to a stop I realize I'm heading straight toward Sasuke. He attempts to kick, but I block just in time. He then takes a punch at me which I grab with my other hand. Before I have a chance to fight back he already launches another kick straight toward my face. I manage to maneuver so that I can block the attack as well. But he is then left in the perfect position to grab at the bells. I immediately let go of him, and jump back. Then while still in mid-air, the kid actually prepares a jutsu. I recognize it, but I cant believe he's actually doing it. 'A genin shouldn't have that much chakra!'

"Fireball Jutsu!" He screams, as a large ball of flames heads straight toward me. Without hesitation I use my own jutsu to counterattack. It takes several seconds, and by now he's noticed that I'm gone.

"Head hunter jutsu!" I say as I attempt to grab his ankle. But I'm surprised to find that he already jumped into the air to avoid my attack. He lands and I look at him, and am once again surprised to see yet another student who has already unlocked their bloodline. 'Just what are they?'

SSSSSSSSSs sssssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSss ssssssssssss SsssSSSSSSssss sa

Naruto POV.

I surface the water and cough until I get rid of all the liquid I inhaled. 'Damn that guy.' I take a second to think. This just doesn't make any sense. I mean why would, Kakashi, tell us to take bells from him, and then make it so hard to do so? Not only that but pitting us against each other like that goes against everything the academy taught us. We were always stressed the importance of working as a team for the betterment of the village. So why make us fight for our own goals of becoming ninjas? I'm missing something here I just know it. There's also the fact that they made us into a team. Why bother, to do so. Why not test all the genin at once, as individuals?

Then it all made sense. Of course, why didn't I realize it earlier? The whole point of this was to test if we could work as a team! Realizing this I took stock of all my supplies, reapplied my bandages, and I formulated a plan.

'Kakashi-sensei won't know what hit him!'

Sakura POV.

I can't believe he got me! Gah! Seriously the bastard doesn't even act like the fight was hard. I look at the hole next to me where I dispersed my inner, after Kakashi-sensei got me. Of course I can't take her out again, because it requires a hand sign to do so. I hear some rustling not far away.

"Sakura where are you?" It's Naruto.

"Over here." I reply. He comes out, when he sees me he freaks out.

"Sakura where's your body?" He screamed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Kakashi buried me with a jutsu, you baka. Now get me out of here." He quickly got to work burying me out. Looking at him more closely I noticed his new clothes. They definitely made him seem more… professional. When he finally got me out I carefully checked myself for any scratches.

"I can't believe you fell for that jutsu." Naruto said trying to hide his laughter, at the horrible joke he just made.

"Well how was that swim, baka?" His face then turned to an over exaggerated haunted look.

"Worst than a chloroformed punch to the face." He said. I chuckled, now that was funny!

Suddenly he saw the second hole. "Who was in their?" He asked. Seeing as my hands were now freed I made my hand sign, the result was hilarious.

"**That was where I was buried**." My inner said, causing Naruto to fly about 10 feet off the ground.

"What the hell is that?" He yelled.

"That's my inner; my bloodline allows me to summon her into the real world." I said with pride. Naruto's face showed surprise, and then it changed to a smirk.

"Well thanks Naruto, see ya." As I made my way to go find Sasuke, Naruto called at me.

"Sakura wait!"

I turned to look at him. "What do you want Naruto? I have to find Sasuke he's in danger. "

"I know that. But I think we should go help him fight Kakashi-sensei together."

"But Kakashi-sensei said that there are only two bells."

"Don't you get it Sakura? That's exactly what he wanted us to think. No matter how hard we try we'll never get the bells on our own."

"Then what's the point?"

"To see if we can function as a team. Why else put us on a team if that wasn't the case?" He said.

I took his words into consideration, and slowly I realized that he was right. And then I got really surprised. 'How the hell did he figure that out on his own?'

"Fine then. Seeing as it won't do any harm, we might as well give it a try." I said reluctantly.

SSSSSSSsssssssss SSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssss SSaAS

Kakashi POV

Sasuke kicked at me, I retaliated with a kick of my own. He blocked and he skidded several feet. Before I could attack him again, a kunai flew through the air, it was so silent I didn't hear it till the last second. I barely managed to avoid the kunai when another one came at me from a different direction. I soon jumped away, but before I could rest easy, a fireball was headed right toward me. I avoided the attack, only to get a continuous barrage, of what I assumed to be Sakura in one tree and Naruto in another. Every now and then I also had to avoid a blast from Naruto's exploding weapons.

Before I could even realize what was going on, I realized that they had backed me across the river. Then I saw a fire blast, and one of Naruto's kunai merging together, I barely managed to avoid the combined attack. Then I heard snickering behind me. I quickly turned around, and I was surprised to see Naruto. 'Wasn't he across the river?' And then out came Sakura and her inner. Ok that explained that, but why was Naruto snickering. And then I saw it. In his hand was the two bells.

"When did you guys…?" I said letting the question hang.

"Well I convinced Sakura to help me, help Sasuke, when Sasuke realized what was going on he joined in to" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Well what do you plan to do now? There are only two bells." I asked.

"See that's what I thought at first, and then I realized what if the bells were only part of the test? So if I'm right what I'm going to do next is allow my whole team to pass. " And with that Naruto threw the bells into the river. I was surprised, and so were his teammates. They began to protest, but Naruto shut them up with a look. They then all turned to me expectantly.

I put on as menacing a face I could manage. "Well it looks like you three leave me with no choice but to…" Seeing that they all were beginning to look scared I suddenly smiled "pass all of you!"

"Huh!" Sakura and Sasuke said in bewilderment. But Naruto had a knowing smirk on his face.

"The entire point of the test was to see whether or not you three could function as a team, and see if you could forget your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. You broke the rules for your team. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

At that they all began celebrating like a bunch of idiots. "That ends the training. Ok starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties!" I said.

Ssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssssssssssssSS SSSSS sssssss

Author's Notes

Ok that is chapter three.

Goddess of the night- Thank you for liking my story! Yes I'm having the story follow the original story, just easier for writing, and I personally like the original story.

Foxy Scorpion Blossom- Sorry Sakura will be a bit fan girl. But that's because I want to keep her in character. That being said she will be a lot less annoying and unlike the manga a lot more useful in fights. That's why I gave her a blood line.

Cheese fun- Thx for liking the story. And like I said she'll be better, I want to make her more relatable to readers.

The FL- Great name and I wont let you down!

Now I don't know who to thank for the Kunai design. I thought of the color's myself but as for the rest, I borrowed from some 50 different fics, as well as the exploding part. Sakura's bloodline I cant remember where I took that one from. I read like 3 different fics where the author did that. But one of the reasons I think Sakura was made to be annoying was to keep reminding you that Naruto was an underdog. And as the story progressed their relationship changed to that of her being the women behind the man. Just my opinion. Glad you all enjoy the outfit idea. I've never liked reading fics where he does all these cool things, then the author reminds you halfway in he still wears a jumpsuit. I especially don't like people who seem to like the outfit. I mean seriously it was specially made to make Naruto simple and stupid. The author admitted as much. Sorry if anyone is a fan of the jumpsuit, but come on, how can you blame me? It's orange. Also Naruto's attack will become used more frequently, and it will evolve as the story continues. I also will make him more intelligent, but not by much. I'm going to keep updating regularly. Thanks for reading. Please review.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter length. In the future I'll keep trying to make them long.


	4. The Mission to the Land of Waves

4. Mission to the Land of Waves

I looked at the old man, annoyed. We were currently returning from a mission, capturing Tora the cat. Damn cat, why does it keep leaving home? Doesn't it know that with its monstrous claws it could just kill its smothering owner? Of course it does know it can tear me to pieces, something the cat isn't afraid to do.

Currently the Old Man was listing off more and more pointless missions. "Hmmm… Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, or maybe you can…" At that moment Tora came running through the room and jumped at the window. The old man looked surprise.

"Look's like I found your next missio…" The old man began to say but I cut him off.

"No! No! No! I won't do anymore of those missions. I want a real mission!" I yelled. From where I was at I could see my entire squad agree with me. The old man was surprised at first and then he began to chuckle.

"Ok. If you want it that much I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection of a certain individual." The old man then turned to a door and said "You can come in now."

I don't know what we were expecting, but we definitely didn't expect the drunk that walked into the room. He took a long look at us and frowned. "They're all a bunch of brats, especially the blonde with the stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

"Who's the blonde with the stupid face?" I asked amused. And then I realized it was me.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed, only Kakashi kept me from murdering the bastard in cold blood.

"What's the point of killing the person you're supposed to protect?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't care; no one calls me stupid and get's away with it, especially not some stinking drunk!" I screamed. Kakashi just shook his head at me.

The drunk just scoffed at me. "Whatever just meet me at the village gates." He said.

ss

Currently we were all walking on our way to the old geezer's house. He said his name was Tazuna, apparently he was a bridge builder. I looked over at Sakura, she was humming a song. Sasuke was walking near Tazuna trying to look alert. Kakashi-sensei was just walking at his normal pace, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. As for the geezer, he was walking with a bored look on his face, occasionally taking sips from his sake.

I looked at the road and I noticed something that bothered me. It was a puddle. There was nothing strange about it I told myself. But as I thought about it something didn't add up. Then I knew what it was. It hasn't rained in weeks. Of course someone could've just dumped water there, it wasn't necessarily suspicious I guess. I looked at Kakashi-sensei. His eyes looked at it for a split second. It was a really fast glance, so fast that had I not looked at that moment I wouldn't have seen it. But because it was so fast that I knew he had seen it, and found it strange to. Carefully I maneuvered my self to seem like I was walking closer to Sakura. "Naruto go away." She said. But I couldn't do that right away so I had to argue a little.

"But Sakura-Chan why?" I asked in a whining voice.

She frowned at me. "Because you're annoying!" She yelled. I really didn't want to push my luck after that, but I was so close. 'Sorry Sakura.'

"What do you mean? What makes me annoying?" I asked. I expected her to lose it right then, but instead she actually stopped looking annoyed and considered my question.

"It's your smile." She said after thinking about it. This confused me because she was actually being serious.

"What's wrong with my smile?"

Sakura looked at me, then she covered her eyes with her hair, and I could see a light blush on her face. "It looks fake." I was so surprised that I almost forgot to set my trap. But I did set it, and my smile was wiped off my face. How did she know? No one was supposed to know.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. But before she could answer we both heard the sound of chains. We turned around and saw metal claws with chains tied to them coming straight toward our sensei. I immediately became alert, and activated my trap. The two ninjas that were throwing the chains were surprised as the ground began to glow. Before they could react the ground exploded and they were sent flying. Without missing a beat I took out two of my kunai and pinned them to trees.

I looked and saw one was knocked out unconscious from the blast. I calmly walked to the other one. He was trying to pull the kunai out, so that he could run away. I gave him a hard stare, and readied a hand sign.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those are my own special kunai and with just a small flare of my chakra, you'll be sent straight to kingdom come." Almost immediately his resistance ceased.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, slightly frightened. I turn around to find everyone looking at me incredulously.

Sasuke asks the question that I'm sure is on all their minds. "What the hell just happened?"

I look at them. Then I put my hands in my pockets and explained. "Well you see I noticed that there was a puddle. Only problem is that it hasn't rained in weeks." They all look surprised that I noticed that. But I continued my explanation. "After I saw that I wasn't sure what to expect, so I attached an explosive note to my foot, and I walked close to Sakura so I could place it." I looked at their reactions which were all different. Tazuna looked surprised at my abilities. Kakashi nodded his head in approval. Sasuke was seething at being upstaged by me. As for Sakura, she wasn't even meeting my eyes. Was it because of the conversation? Before I could ask Kakashi spoke up.

"Tazuna I need to speak to you."

ssSSSSSSSSS

We were walking to Tazuna's house after a boat trip. Tazuna had revealed why the ninja were after him. Turns out Gatou, a powerful man who had taken control of Tazuna's island was after Tazuna, because he was building a bridge that would vanquish his hold over the island. Even though we were way under qualified for the mission we agreed to go anyway.

Without any warning Kakashi suddenly yelled. "Everyone get down!"

S 

This is a very bad situation. Our sensei is in some kind of bubble, Sasuke and Sakura look like their about to piss themselves, not that I'm fairing any better, and right now a very threatening clone is about to chop us into mince meat.

"Ha-ha look at you kids playing ninja." The clone said "But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." Suddenly I could feel his eyes on me. "Basically once your listed in my bingo book then you can start calling yourselves ninja. Right now YOU'RE NOTHING!" Suddenly he disappeared. Before I knew what happened he kicked me so hard my armband falls off. I hear the concerned yells of my teammates. I also hear Kakashi screaming something. Except I'm not listening, to the words, because at that moment I realize the situation I'm in. 'I could really die!' Just as my own thoughts start to loose control, I take a deep breath, slowly getting back control of my own mind.

Ok, so were outclassed and out skilled, but were definitely not outnumbered. And this prick has been under estimating us for long enough. I charge straight at him. I hear everyone yell to stop but I ignore them and charge straight at him. Of course he punches me several feet away and everyone is yelling at me again. But I got what I wanted. I slowly get to my feet. I looked at everyone's now shocked faces as I hold my armband.

Suddenly I hear Zabuza start to chuckle. "Kid you have no idea who you're messing with." He says.

I fix him with as hard a glare I can manage. I take out four kunai, and pass them to Sasuke. "Use these when I give the signal." I whisper to both Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you guys talking about back there?" Zabuza yells.

I turn back to Zabuza. "Oh I'm just telling Sasuke here how arrogant you are!" Zabuza's face turns to one of anger, but before he can say something back I keep talking "So how about you put this in your bingo book!" I then draw a kunai and charge straight at him, "The name of the greatest Jinchuruki to ever live is… " At that moment as I approach him, Zabuza draws out his sword, and strikes at me. I smirk because now I'm out of his sight.

I hear the original Zabuza yell. "Behind you!"

The clone turns and sees me, standing on his sword, and my kunai already coming down on him. "Naruto Uzimaki!" I kill the clone and as he turns to water I already jump off and yell at Sasuke.

"Now!" Sasuke gets the cue, and jumps into the air, throwing the four kunai around Zabuza. I detonate all of them as they get close to the water. The result leaves Zabuza with no visibility. I immediately jump right into the fray. At this point I can see Zabuza, I aim a kick, but before, I can land a hit, he grabs my leg. But at that moment Sasuke comes at Zabuza from his right side with a kunai, he slashes at his legs, but Zabuza jumps at the last second, but right at that moment Sakura comes to his left slightly from behind him. While still in mid-air Zabuza maneuvers his body to use his sword to block her incoming punch. Just as he thinks he's won I let loose a grin, and a shadow looms right above him. His eyes widen as he sees Sakura's inner, coming at him with a kunai. Left with no other choice he jumps away. Letting me fall into the water, and releasing Kakashi.

As we all surface we look at the direction of Zabuza, but I realize too late that he has drawn his sword and is about to cut me in half. "Die you little punk!" He yells.

But before the blade can come down on me Kakashi appears above me and blocks it with a kunai. "Don't forget about me, Zabuza!" He says. They put force down on each other, and then jump away from each other.

Kakashi turns to me. "Great plan Naruto!" He says.

I smile "The kunai were meant to blind him while we all attacked him. I made sure to look at Sakura when I told my instructions. She got the hint and used her inner to get the final move on Zabuza." I finish explaining.

Zabuza growls at this. "I wasn't paying attention, and I got distracted." He says.

Kakashi looks at him angrily. "You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go." Kakashi says. Then he turns to us, "Ok everyone go protect Tazuna, I got it from here."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssss

Ok that's chapter 4. I was going to make it longer, but… then I got high. Just Kidding! I was out till 4 in the morning with some friends, saw the green lantern. It was alright, I've seen better, but I've also seen better. Any ways hope you all enjoy. I'd respond to some comments, but I'm pooped. Although to no name- thanks for the constructive criticism. Hopefully that fixed it. Sorry I didn't put Kakashi's fight, but c'mon if you haven't seen it by now, you should stop looking at fanfiction and read the manga. I think the length for this one is good. Would've liked adding more but I'm tired and I have to look for a job, only bad part about graduating from high school. Pfft. Anyways if you're reading please review. If only to say you like the story. If you give constructive criticism I'll personally thank you. Doesn't have to be big just something tiny that bothers you. I know I have a problem with borders. If these Ss work then I've solved that problem. If you don't know what I'm talking about then that means I've failed yet again. Well ill try to update regularly, can't make any promises though. I'm really writing this to improve my writing skills for a story I've made. I'm also thinking of changing some names around and posting it as a fanfic first. But if I do it'll be a bleach fanfic, sorry it's just the show I had in mind when I thought of it. If you want to check out the story outline go ahead and look at it on my page. Other than that thanks for reading!


	5. United they Stand

5. United they Stand

After we had freed Kakashi from Zabuza's jutsu, Kakashi and he had fought. The fighting was intense; eventually Kakashi got the upper hand. But before Kakashi could give the killing blow, two senbon needles came out of the blue and hit Zabuza in the neck. We were surprised to see that the person who was responsible was a boy in a mask. After the boy took Zabuza's body away, Kakashi fainted from chakra exhaustion. We had to drag him to Tazuna's house. There we met Tazuna's daughter and grandson. Once we got inside we put down Kakashi, and got some well deserved rest. In the morning we saw Kakashi waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Are you alright sensei?" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, asked.

"Yeah I just can't move around to much for about a week." He replied.

"Well we defeated that strong of a ninja this time." Tazuna said very happily. "We should be safe for a while."

"By the way who was that kid?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"He wore the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's special hunter-team. They are also known as the body erasers, as their duty is too completely of a body without leaving a trace. However the hunter-ninja usually dispose of the body right at the sight of its death." Kakashi said.

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you see? How did the masked boy dispose of the body?" Kakashi responded.

"How would we know the masked guy took the body with him." Sakura said as confused as I felt at that moment.

Kakashi's face was very thoughtful as he began to think aloud. "If he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head. And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza?"

"Simple needles." Sasuke said. But as soon as he said it he suddenly looked shocked. "No way!"

"Yeah exactly." Kakashi said.

At this point Sakura and I were very confused. Finally Tazuna asked what them hell they were talking about.

Then Kakashi said the words that shocked everyone to their core. "Most likely Zabuza is still alive."

SSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS s

"Ok we will now start training." Kakashi said, while he leaned on his crutches. "We're going to work with a chakra control exercise."

"But Kakashi-sensei, why are you making us do that? I think it'd be better if you taught us some really cool jutsu." I said.

"Naruto's right we already know how to use chakra. Our time is better spent learning new jutsu for when we have to face the enemy." Sasuke said.

"Sadly for you that isn't true, this is because you are not using chakra properly." We were all surprised by this. How is that so? I use jutsu all the time, how could I be using it wrong? Before I could ask Kakashi explained it to us. "Even if you release a large amount of chakra, unless you can control it the jutsu will be weakened, or not work at all. And by wasting energy you won't be able to fight as long. This will show in the battlefield"

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Learn to control it through very hard training." Kakashi replied.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to be climbing trees." Kakashi said.

…tree climbing… "WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THAT?" I yelled.

Kakashi didn't even flinch. "Wait till I finish. You see this isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without hands." I grinned, sounds fun.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well watch." Kakashi said, while making a hand sign. After a few seconds he limped over to a tree, however instead of stopping he continued walking straight up the tree. 'WAIT? Holy crap my sensei is walking up a freaking tree!' Finally he reached a branch and kept walking till he was hanging upside down. "Do you understand now?" He yelled down. "Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and climb up the tree. Now grab a kunai and mark how high you make it up the tree."

So I did as he said and made a hand sign, after I gathered the necessary chakra I charged at the tree. I started with my right foot, it stuck easily, and I was very confident with my next step. Of course that's why I was surprised when I lost my grip and fell to the floor, hard.

I looked over at Sasuke and saw that the teme had actually made it half way up. 'Damn him.' Suddenly Sakura yelled down "This is easy." We all looked up and were greeted with a strange surprise. Sakura had already made all the way up the tree.

"Looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Way to go Sakura" I yelled. But she looked disappointed that Sasuke hadn't congratulated her, and instead was seething at being second.

Of course Sasuke and I were more motivated than ever to complete the exercise now. Of course I was going to beat him to it.

SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssssssss SS

We've been working on the exercise fore several hours now. Sakura is currently lying down since she had ran out of energy about an hour ago. Sasuke and I had continued, but so far our progress hasn't amounted to much. As I continued I thought about something I noticed a while ago. Every time I fell, it was always with my left foot. Could it be coincidence? No it wasn't that, because it was a lot easier to climb with my right foot. So that left me with one reason. The Kyuubi's influence was affecting the right side of my body. This would explain my hand and eye. So that left me to believe that because of his influence it somehow helped in a small way. That means if I let some of the influence reach the other side of my body I should be able to climb this tree, or at least in theory. I was playing with fire, I had to be careful. Before I could think of a way to go about my plan Sasuke interrupted me from my musing.

"Hey Sakura, can you climb that tree one more time? I want to see something." He asked.

Sakura looked at him a bit surprised. But she nodded her head, and got up. She looked up at the tree and got ready. 'What's Sasuke thinking? Can't he see that she's exhausted?' But my question was answered when I looked over at Sasuke. His sharingan was activated. I looked as Sasuke closely observe Sakura, taking in every step. Finally she reached the top and promptly fell down. I ran as fast as I could and caught her before she hit the ground. I was about to yell at Sasuke, but Sakura turned her head to him.

"Was that good." She asked hopefully.

Sasuke smirked. "That was perfect."

Before Sakura could blush at the compliment Sasuke began to run at the tree. He climbed and climbed. We saw as he reached his highest point and still continued onward. The whole team looked at him in amazement as he looked down on us, standing upside down.

I heard clapping. "Well done, looks like the only one yet to master the exercise is Naruto." Kakashi said.

I seethed at what he said. Gently I put Sakura down. I turned my back away from them.

"You quitting?" Sasuke asked, in a snotty voice.

I grinned. "In your dreams!" Slowly and carefully I let my body embrace the influence of the demon in me. When I was satisfied I ran at the tree. I climbed and climbed. Finally I reached a branch and hung backwards as well, hearing several gasps I smirked. I kept my left eye closed though; I knew it probably looked like my right eye. Slowly I gained control of my body and repressed the influence. Thanks to muscle memory I managed to stay attached to the branch. I looked at everyone. "Looks like we're all done with that now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssssss sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs ssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssss SSSS

After we finished with the exercise we went to Tazuna's to eat. While we ate Sakura asked about a picture. From there I found out about Inari's father. Inari was Tazuna's really annoying grandson. But as we found out Inari had a hard past. His father who was considered the hero of the country was murdered by Gatou. After that I left the house. When they asked me where I was going. I said "I need to prove that in this world there is such a thing as a hero."

Currently I was meditating in the forest. Slowly though everything began to turn dark. I looked in front of me, but I wasn't focusing on anything. I must have dozed off because I slowly felt myself awaken. But I didn't expect what I saw. I was in some kind of sewer. The place was made of concrete and water was everywhere. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. Thinking it better to look around than staying put I went further down the sewer. Strangely even though I felt conscious I had a lack of fear that only happens in dreams. Like I knew where I was. Finally I found another room. Walking in I was surprised to find an enormous cage. Slowly, I walked up to it. But before I could look inside huge claws came out, almost killing me, had I not backed up fast enough.

"**Well look who finally makes his appearance.**"

"What's going on? Who are you?" I asked fear evident in my voice.

"**Ha-ha I've been inside your body since you were in diapers, and you don't know who I am?**" He yelled. My eyes widened as realization hit me and I realize who this monster was.

"Kyuubi?" I asked unsure.

"**Bingo! You're not as dumb as you look then**!" The fox said.

I grinded my teeth in an attempt to contain my fear. "What the hell do you want?" I yelled. The Kyuubi chuckled at this.

"**Looks like you also have some backbone. That's good, this'll be more interesting than I thought.**" He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"**Well you see kit, you're the last of your kind. Unfortunately for me that means if you die I die, because there is no body to contain my being after that.**" He said.

"So…?"

"**So I'm going to have to train you so that you don't die. But I can only train you if you consent. So what do you say?**"

I don't know why but at that moment I began to shake. My breathing was becoming deeper. And I covered my face with my hair.

"**You're not scared are you?**" The fox said in a mocking tone. Was I scared? After a couple of seconds of thinking I knew that wasn't it, I was shaking for an entirely different reason. These shakes felt good. My breathing wasn't gasping it was me getting ready. And my face was in a grin. "No I'm not scared…I'm excited! What are we waiting for lets get started!" I screamed.

Through the bars I could see the Kyuubi grinning. "**Very well then!**"

Suddenly the entire room went black. Slowly though color returns, but were not in the same place anymore. I look at the new environment. Were in training field 7! It's night and so visibility isn't the best, but I look in front of me and I see…me? Suddenly the other me smirks.

"**Now that were in a proper arena, prepare yourself.**" Without waiting a second he charged at me. He launches a charged fist at me. I attempt to block with a charged fist of my own. As our punches collide the explosion sends shockwaves. I hold out for a few seconds but his attack is to much and I get launched back. Slowly the dust clears and I see the Kyuubi grinning at me. Without warning the ground beneath him explodes and suddenly he's right in front of me. He punches me before I can react with a charged fist. I get sent flying into a tree. The Kyuubi slowly approaches me, an angry look on his face.

"**C'mon kit, do you honestly mean to tell me that this is the best you've got!**"

I got up, despite the protests from my body. Taking a breath, I pull out a kunai, and I get ready. Then I charged straight at him. Halfway toward him I threw the kunai and jumped in the air. The kunai detonated in front of him. Then I fell into the explosion. Guessing where he was I aimed a charged fist. Just when my fist was about to make impact it was grabbed, by the Kyuubi. The smoke had cleared enough so that I could see his grinning face.

"**You're going to have to do a lot better than that!**" He yelled. I let out a scream and unleashed the charge. But he had anticipated it. His palm released an explosion as well. Kyuubi skidded a few feet away. I myself flew a few feet through the air and landed in a kneeling position. I yelled a battle cry and charged him. I charged up an attack. I punched, but he blocked with another charged punch. Then he punched me with another charged punch. I flew back a while.

"How are you doing that?" I screamed. I could only punch explosive hits with my right hand.

The Kyuubi just chuckled some more. "**Silly boy don't you realize that I'm not doing anything you can't do?**" It took me a second to realize that if what he said was true then maybe I can win. Slowly I let the tattoos spread through my body. 'Just like the tree climbing exercise.' I smiled and got ready again. The Kyuubi smirked, knowing I understood his hint. A second later we both went at each other at incredible speeds by discharging explosions from our feet. As we came up to each other we aimed high kicks. Our legs collided and the explosions repelled us. Instead of skidding backwards I used the momentum to pivot on my heel, and using the increased speed and power I aimed a punch at Kyuubi. But he had a similar idea and our punches collided into one incredible explosion. Without giving up though I punched with my other fist. However Kyuubi blocked with another punch as well. Before I knew it we were both punching each others fist, repeatedly, explosions going off with each hit. The explosions began to consume us, but still we didn't let up. However it became too much when Kyuubi launched an especially strong hit that sent me flying. I crashed into another tree.

"How?" I asked in a weak voice. Still the Kyuubi just chuckled.

"**Like I said kit, I can't do anything you can't**." Slowly I began to lose consciousness as he approached me. Fire all around us, I looked and the entire field was in ruins.

"**Looks like your at your limit. Oh well, better luck next time.**" That was the last thing I heard as the black embraced me once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssss sS

I woke to the sound of a voice. "You're going to catch a cold, sleeping in a place like this."

"Hm?" Slowly I awoke to the sight of one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am just someone looking for some medical plants." She said in a sweet voice. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Training!" I said proudly.

"Could you be a ninja?" She asked.

"You noticed! Yeah I am a ninja!" I said.

"Why are you training?"

"Because I want to get stronger!" I said.

"Why is that? You look plenty strong."

"Because I want to be the strongest Jinchuruki, and then the whole world will realize how great my clan was!"

"Are you doing that for you, or for someone else?"

"What?"

Suddenly she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you have someone important to you?" She asked.

"What?" I asked still confused.

Suddenly she looked very serious, like she was going to tell me the secret to becoming stronger. It wasn't till later that I realized that was exactly what she did. "When someone has important to protect that's when they truly become strong." Those words made me think of every time I protected someone and realized I was a hundred times more capable when someone else's life was on the line

I smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah I understand that very well." She smiled at that. She got up then and began to walk away.

"You will become very strong. Let's meet again somewhere."

"Sure!" I said.

"Oh, and by the way I'm a boy." He/she said.

"Gagh! He's prettier than Sakura!"

SSSSS SSSSSSSsssss ssssssssss sssSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS sss SSSSS ssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssss SSSSSS

Later that night I meditated again. This time instead of being sent to the sewer I was in the training field. I looked across me and saw the Kyuubi standing there with a grin on his face.

"**Decided you haven't had enough?**"

"Shut up and fight."

The Kyuubi smirked at this. He got into a stance. As soon as he did I launched myself at him, using some exploding steps. When I got right in front of him I punched him. He was so caught by surprise my hit landed. I didn't let up and continued the onslaught. He tried to block the attacks but he couldn't keep up right away. After a few seconds though he began to block all the hits. I grinded my teeth. I remembered the words I exchanged with that boy. I remembered why I had to get stronger. For Kakashi, for Sakura, and for Sasuke! I had to be strong enough to protect them. At that moment I came up with a new move. I started a charge as soon as my fist came down and detonated. When it went back I detonated my elbow. Using that my attacks started to become much faster and stronger, in seconds Kyuubi was overwhelmed. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to figure me out so I launched my best attack. I punched him, jumped up and then I detonated my heel causing my foot to fly at him. When it hit him square in the face I detonated.

Kyuubi was sent flying several feet away. I detonated my other foot and rushed him. Then I hit an uppercut on his chin. He flew up. Using another explosion I launched myself into the air. When I was over him I used a detonation on my hand to propel me straight toward him. Feeling my chakra going dangerously low I gave him a punch to the stomach. Instead of detonating right away though I waited till we hit the floor. The resulting explosion left a crater, with dust thick and black.

I breathed in deeply, but I soon began laughing hysterically.

"I did it!" I yelled. I had beat him! Woo-ho!

Suddenly a voice behind me cut through my celebration.

"**Did what?**" My eyes widened. Slowly I turned around to be face to face with Kyuubi, who shows no sign of damage.

"No! That's no fair! I won damn it!"

The Kyuubi chuckled for the thousandth time today. "**Relax brat it's over for now. I'm just here to tell you that we will fight again later.**" This made me relieved. I didn't think I could face him again, so soon. "**Anyways** **next time bring a weapon.**" I was confused by this but I couldn't ask him what he meant, because at that moment the world faded to black and I rapidly lost consciousness.

Ssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssss

"Naruto!" I heard someone yell. Slowly I woke up, a few seconds later I realized the one calling me was Sakura.

"I'm over here." I said. She turned around, and I could see she was angry.

"Baka! Where were you?" She yelled.

"Sorry Sakura but I was training."

"Idiot, do you even realize how long we've been looking for you."

"Sorry, but it was important."

Sakura just gave me an annoyed sigh. "Anyway, we have to go back, to the house."

I was about to protest when I realized it was night. Crap I just slept through the entire day! "Ok then Sakura let's go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs ssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssssss

Sakura POV

I managed to find Naruto. What has he been doing for the past few days? Well I can't make an honest opinion on that seeing as how much he's changed in the past few days. He's not as much of an idiot, not to mention he's got some great tactics. I really wasn't expecting it, because of him we've managed to win every fight. Although he's not as strong as me or Sasuke he more than makes up for it. We get to the house and Naruto and I take a seat for dinner. I look over at Naruto and I find the bandages he wears to cover his eye and hand a bit strange now. Just how bad are those injuries, that there still healing? I'm about to ask when Inari suddenly comes up to the table, glaring daggers at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asks.

Without much warning Inari just explodes with anger. "Why do you guys bother so much? No matter how hard you try you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what you say the, the strong always kills the weak!" Inari yelled.

Naruto just scoffs at him. "Whatever kid I'm not like you."

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you; you're always clowning around acting so cheerful! You don't know how a hard life can be!" He said in an attempt to shut up Naruto.

Instead of shutting up Naruto it has the opposite effect however. At that moment Naruto snaps. He turns to Inari with a cold look I didn't know he was capable of making. "I hate punks like you, always crying, and never doing anything about it!" The outburst surprises Inari, but Naruto isn't finished. "Just keep crying all you like! It's such a shame that after everything your father did for you all you could do is spit on his memory!"

"Naruto you've said enough!" I say in an attempt to stop him from saying something even more hurtful.

Naruto just stands up and begins to walk away but stops to say one more thing. "Quit acting like you're the only one in this world that's hurt." Then he walks out but not before whispering something loud enough for us to hear. "You're not the only one."

After that Inari runs out of the room as well and Kakashi goes to console him.

SSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS Ssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSs sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSss

Naruto POV

I woke up late the next morning and I was surprised to find that my team already headed out without me. Fortunately though that meant I was there when Gatou's men invaded the home, after quickly taking care of their untrained butts I hurried over to the bridge. I was surprised to see a heavy mist giving me the only logical explanation. Zabuza had launched his attack. When I reached my team Sasuke and Sakura were engaging the hunter-nin.

They were in a dome like structure made of floating mirrors. I was thinking about how to sneak in, but I realized a better strategy would be to destroy the mirrors. I pulled out a couple of kunai and jump in the air over the dome. Then as best an aim I can manage I launch the kunai at the mirrors, detonating them on impact.

I fall right into the smoke and dust. I look up when I land to see my teammates. I smile "Miss me?"

They smile back. "Wondering when you were going to decide to show up." Sasuke said.

If possible my smile gets even bigger. "Well I wasn't going to, but it looked like you needed my help."

Our conversation gets interrupted by footsteps. I look and it's the hunter-nin. Immediately we get into position.

"If we want to stand a chance against this guy we're going to have to work together." I say. They nod their head in agreement.

"I must say I'm quite impressed you managed to break through my crystal ice mirrors, however I'm not even close to being defeated." Suddenly ice began forming around the ninja. In seconds he had was wearing ice armor looking like that of a samurai, in his hands were two swords. I took out a kunai and formulated a plan of attack.

"Sakura you and I are going to attack him, Sasuke get ready, let's go!" They understand and Sakura runs with me toward the ninja. I strike at him first but he parries my attack, however Sakura block his attack. We begin to exchange blades but he quickly proves to be much stronger than us. His sword comes down on Sakura's head but I use my kunai to black it. Using this to her advantage Sakura stabs at him. He quickly spins and swings his swords at us. At the last second we jump back. Then one of Sasuke's fireballs rushes toward the ninja. As the Ninja gets swallowed by the flames, we think we've won. But when the dust clears he's in a half dome. It dissolves, after a few seconds and the ninja attacks us again. I rush at him, and our blades meet. I jump over him, when I land behind him I use my kunai to stab the floor so that I don't skid away. Then I take out another kunai and stab at him. But he turns around just in time. We clash for a while, but then he strikes at me hard, and I'm sent skidding back. As I skid back though I activate the kunai I left on the floor. The explosion happens so fast that he can't react and he's sent flying away, but his armor protects him from a lot of damage. Suddenly I feel real despair as his damaged armor fixes itself. Without warning he's instantly in front of me and making hand signs rapidly. I feel a chill and glance up just in time to see ice mirrors right above me, needles shooting out of them. I close my eyes expecting the hit.

Soon my body hits the floor but not from the needles. When I open my eyes I see Sasuke right over me, needles sticking out of him. Sakura screams in disbelief. I watch paralyzed as she rushes at the ninja, but he just backhands her toward a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Why…? I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know idiot. My body just moved on its own." Suddenly Sasuke fell, I caught him and I looked at him. He had a tired look in his eyes. This is bad! "That man…my brother… I told myself…that I wouldn't die…till I killed him…Don't die also." In front of me I heard the ninja begin to stand up.

"He landed a blow on me, and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap, he was able to still jump. He is shinobi that deserves respect." He said. But I wasn't really listening because everything was turning red. How dare he? How dare he act like he knew him! I felt my chakra go off the charts, but I didn't care. At that moment I only cared about killing the person in front of me. My bandages slowly came apart and the influence started to crawl throughout my body, but instead of repressing it I embraced it.

I looked at him and even through the mask I could see his alarm. I charged at him with explosive kicks. Right in front of him I punched him in the gut. As fast as possible I hit made to hit him again but he blacked with a shield he created. However I hit it again with a charged fist that destroyed the shield. He skidded a few feet back. Again I appeared instantly in front of him. Then I backhanded him to the right. While at the same time I made a leg sweep from the left. This caused him to spin in front of me so that he was backwards when I hit him with as hard a charged punch I could muster using an explosion in my elbow, and since he was in the air he had no way to defend. He flew back fast but instead of letting him just fall normally I quickly appeared in front of him and grabbed him. I lifted his limp body and hit his face, hard. He landed, and amazingly began to stand up. I charged at him as his mask began to crack and fall apart. Going in for the kill I made my hand straight, imitating a sword. I stabbed at him just as the last of his mask fell apart. I looked at his face and realized it was the boy from the forest. As his life slowly slipped away he told me his story. He told me about the hell that was his life, and then he told me about the man who saved him from it all. Although I didn't like Zabuza, at that moment I understood why Haku would devote himself to him. Because like me nothing made any sense till someone saved me from myself, and no matter whom that person was, I loved them for it.

I let Haku fall to the ground. Slowly the mist began to let up. Looking around I saw Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. I was confused as to what to do, when I suddenly heard laughing. I looked over and saw a short man with an arm cast, and a small army of bandits behind him. Zabuza and Kakashi stopped their fighting when they saw him.

"Why are you here? And what's with all these men?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza I'm going to kill you here. I never planned on giving you any money."

"What?" Zabuza yelled.

"I always planned on killing you, it makes to so much cheaper!"

After he said that all the bandits began to cheer. Zabuza just stared at them, and then said something to Kakashi.

"The fight is over; I have no reason to go after Tazuna now, so now I have no reason to fight you."

"You're right." He replied.

Then I looked over to the small army and the man began to walk to Haku's body.

"I owe this one for breaking my arm." With that he kicked at Haku's dead body.

"You bastard, what are you doing?" I screamed. I was so angry I ran at the man but Kakashi stopped me.

"Hey look at their numbers, don't just jump in!"

I turned to Zabuza. "Say something! Weren't you friends?"

"Shut up kid, Haku is dead."

"Don't you feel anything! Weren't you always together?"

"Like Gatou used me, I used Haku. I have no regrets." He said.

"Do you mean that?" I asked quietly. I went toward him, Kakashi tried to stop me but I just plowed on ahead.

"Shut up he's still my enemy!" I yelled, I pointed at Haku. "He really cared about you! How can you feel nothing after everything he's given up for you? After he died for you... If I ever become as strong as you, will I become like you? Just letting people die as tools…that's so wrong."

Zabuza then turned to me. I could see genuine tears running down his face. "Please don't say anymore. You're words cut deeper than any sword." After that he turned back to the army. "Kid lend me your kunai."

I realized what he meant to do. So I took out a kunai and threw it to him. He caught it in his mouth. I interrupted him before he could charge though. "Wait!" I said. He looked at me confused. But I walked over to his sword, and picked it up. "I'm not letting you go in alone." He nodded his head and together we rushed at the bandits. When I got close I swung the head cleaver at them. With flicks of my wrists I cut through their lines like nothing. And even though I felt I should be bothered by their deaths I felt nothing. Maybe because I killed such an innocent person, maybe because of that a bunch of bandits were easy to kill. Finally despite all our injuries we reached Gatou. Zabuza gave him some parting words before he stabbed him. As Gatou staggered backwards I detonated the kunai. Gatou died a bloody death. After that Zabuza fell down. The bandits were a little happy about this but with one look I silenced them.

"Kid come over here." He said. I did as he said.

"Please take me to Haku, I want to see his face one last time." So I did. With Zabuza in one shoulder and his sword on my other, through the bandits, who looked a bit lost now that Gatou was dead. I finally reached Haku and set Zabuza down, with Kakashi's help.

Zabuza looked at him then turned to me. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He said

"Anything."

"Chances are that I'm not going to the same place as Haku, so please take that sword and use it to right the wrongs of this world."

I nodded my head vigorously. I looked at his blade and saw that my tattoos had already spread all around it. After a few seconds it poofed, and it had turned into an elegant Katana.

"Looks like you really are a Jinchuruki." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's the mark of the weapon of the Jinchuruki." He said. And with that I remembered the words that Kyuubi had said to me. 'So that's what he meant.'

After that I saw Zabuza slip into eternal sleep. Then I remembered my friends and rushed toward them. I checked Sasuke's pulse but there was none. I looked at Sakura and checked her. Thank god she was still alive. I picked her up and set her down next to Sasuke. I kneeled down, and I felt the grief of the day's event take over me. For the first time in a while I cried. It's not fair! Kakashi just stood back a defeated look on his face. Damn it, there had to be something I could do! I had to turn to someone who could fix this! And that's when a thought came… I could try that, it was a long shot, but it was worth trying. Focusing I threw myself into my inner mind, right in front of the cage.

"Wake up you stupid fox!" I screamed. I heard him stir then he spoke.

"What do you want brat! You better be here to say thank you for saving you against that ninja!" He yelled. I grinded my teeth, hoping he wouldn't laugh at what I was going to ask him.

"I want you to bring back Sasuke!" I said. Instead of laughing though he considered my request.

"Well you're in luck it just so happens I have all the ingredients to bring them back. However I must warn you that he and that pink haired girl are going to feel some side effects."

"What the hell does Sakura have to do with this?" I yelled.

"She's needed to bring back your friend." He said. I grinded my teeth thinking of what I should do, but no matter how hard I tried I came to the same conclusion. This was my only choice. I nodded my head.

"You have a deal you mangy fox!"

The Kyuubi just chuckled. "I forgot to tell you this is going to hurt… a lot." Before I could process his words I felt myself become blinded with pain. The whole room turned white and I felt myself falling. It was like every fiber of my body was pulling away from itself. Then I felt like I was being cut up. What the hell is going on?

"AHH!"

But as soon as the pain came it was gone, and I was back at the bridge. I looked over at Kakashi, surprise written all over his face. Behind him the bandits were running away. I looked behind me and saw Inari at the front of a mob. But that's not what caught my attention. Next to me was Sasuke, and his chest was rising and falling. I felt something wet on my face and slowly realized it was my tears. But fatigue soon began to claim me and I fell into unconsciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSS s

When I woke up the next day I found out that Inari had rallied the villagers to fight against Gatou. Eventually Sasuke and Sakura woke up but they didn't look or act any different. 'What did the fox mean by side effects?' After a few days the bridge was completed and we left to go back home.

"What do you think they'll name the bridge?" Sakura asked.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge!'" I said. Of course this earned me a hit to the head.

"Idiot they wouldn't name a bridge after you!" She said.

SSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSS sssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSs ssssss

Authors note:

OK how's that for long! I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long I was messing around a lot. Some of this might not make sense but it becomes clear later on! Right now though I'm tired I wrote all this today and yesterday. Hope you enjoy. And be sure to review!


	6. Training

6. Training

Naruto POV

I was walking down the street, when I caught sight of Sakura. I decided that it'd be nice to walk with her, since we were both headed toward training field 7.

"Hey Sakura!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear me. She kept walking but turned her head to look at me as I caught up.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked annoyed.

"Well I thought we could walk together seeing as we're going to the same place." I said not the least bit put off by her tone. Before she could respond to me we heard shuffling noises coming behind us, as well as chakra signatures, a little stronger than the average citizen. Turning around, we saw a gray colored box that wasn't there before. Sakura and I sweat dropped at what had to be the sorriest excuse for a disguise we've ever seen. Deciding to make the first move I spoke up.

"You can stop hiding now." I said a bit annoyed. At that the box exploded into smoke. When that happened me and Sakura heard loud coughing and some cursing. Finally the smoke cleared enough for us to see three kids about 9 years old. As the smoke cleared, even more I managed to recognize one of them as Konohamuru, the thirds grandson. I met him on the way to go see the third after I had graduated. After a series of events he somehow became my self-proclaimed rival.

"Impressive, you've managed to see through my disguise!" Sakura and I, continued to stare at the stupidity of the kid.

"Uhh... yeah" I said flabbergasted.

"So boss are you free?" Konahamoru asked.

"Sorry, but I got a team meeting to go to."

"But you promised to play ninja with us!" Konahamoru said pleadingly. Sakura gave me a look that just screamed "retard."

"Why would a ninja play 'ninja'?" she asked. I scratched the back of my head, feeling a bit nervous by the look she was giving me. Konahamaru looked at us confused before grinning.

"Hey boss is that your girlfriend?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Wow you sure are perceptive." I said. But as soon as I did Sakura violently punched me, sending me crashing into a fence. Konahamaru looked shocked.

"Hey why did you do that to the boss, you big forehead bitch?" He screamed at her. Of course this only served to further anger the pink haired beauty. She immediately started to chase the brunette. Being that he didn't want to get crushed he ran away as fast as he could. I got up and started to follow them to make sure that she didn't murder the poor kid. Konahamaru rounded a corner and when Sakura got there she stopped in her tracks, looking surprised. When I caught up I saw what she was looking at. Konahamaru was being held up by the scruff of his shirt by a boy wearing, what I can only assume were pajamas.

"Hey let him go!" I yelled. The boy looked at me with a cocky smirk.

"Make me." he said confidently. It was then I realized that he was wearing a sand headband. This is bad; if he hurts the thirds grandson we could have a serious incident! Of course I was concerned for Konahamaru, but at that moment I realized that if I didn't get him to safety then the repricusions could be huge. Looking around I noticed that the boy was being accompanied by a blonde teammate; I looked to see if Sakura had a plan, but she just looked guilty and worried for the young ninja in training. Taking in a deep breath, I took a serious tone. I had a plan, but if I could I'd rather avoid it.

"Let him go." I said with a calm but harsh tone. The ninja was only mildly surprised by my change in demeanor, but instead of complying he took out a kunai.

"I don't think so." he said with a sadistic grin. Throwing all my hesitation to the wind I used my hand to rip my bandages off. The result was immediate.

Sssss ssss SSSSSSSS ssssss Sssssssss SsSSSS ss

Kankuro's POV

I held the kid by the scruff of his shirt. This was really quite amusing. The blonde was fixing me with a glare.

"Let him go." he said with so much cold calm that it surprised me. I was taken aback for a second, but it dissolved quickly back to amusement. 'I'm going to enjoy messing with this weakling' I took out a kunai and grinned.

"I don't think so!" I yelled all the while looking at him. As soon as the words left my mouth, the anbu wannabe ripped of the bandages covering his right eye. What I saw froze me to the spot. His eye was a blood red color with the pupil in the form of a slit. But the worst part was the massive amount of killer intent it was giving off. It was at the same level that Gaara had, which is why I was confused that I couldn't move. I had been exposed to Gaara's killer intent more times than I can count, but by now I was used to it enough that I could move. So why was it that the killer intent the blonde was giving off making me immobile, if it was at the same level as Gaara? Slowly however my mind came up with an answer. The kind of killer intent was different. Gaara's killer intent was crazed. Insanity coming out of it like a waterfall. With Gaara it seemed like one wrong move would mean death. A look that was unpredictable, capable of anything. But this guy's killer intent was simply murderous. It only wanted my death.

As I continued to look I felt like I could see my own death. Trying to regain control of my body I managed to tear my gaze toward his other eye. Unfortunately it proved just as worst. His blue eye radiated an equal amount of killer intent, but it was a different kind. His eye looked dead, void of any emotion. Unlike the red eye, it didn't lust murder. But instead it seemed to state death. As if killing me was of no consequence to him. My death in that eye was a fact. So observed I was in my own fear, that I didn't even notice when he had walked up to me and took the little boy from my hand. Finally though he closed his eye and began walking back. Immediately Temari and I were gasping for air. But after a few seconds my fear dissipated, and gave way to anger. 'Damn him!' without even realizing what I was doing I tightened my grip on my Kunai and attempted to rush at him.

But before I got even halfway toward him, I heard something flying through the air, followed shortly by a rock hitting the kunai out of my hand. The blonde simply turned to the direction of where the rock was thrown, expectantly.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Sasuke." I looked to who he was talking to. It was a black haired boy sitting down on a tree branch nonchalantly. As soon as I heard every female swoon at his arrival, I felt like barfing. But instead I seethed. I had underestimated the blonde one, and that ended very badly. From the looks of this kid I knew he was formidable, and if he had any surprises like the blonde did, I could be in trouble. But before anyone could say anything I heard a voice behind me.  
>"Kankaro what do you think you're doing?" I recognized the voice as Gaara's. 'Shit!' this situation had gone from bad to worse.<p>

SsSSSS ssss SSSSSS SsSsSsSsSs ssss Ssss SssssSS ss

Sakura POV

After the red head known as Gaara came, the other shinobi, whose name we later learned was Kankaro, fell in line. As it turns out they were here to participate in the upcoming chunnin exams. After a few apologies, we parted ways. When we finally got to training field 7, Kakashi had told us that we as well would be in the chunnin exams. After that he told us that we had a week to train. At the moment I was walking to my clan's district. While I did so I wondered about today's earlier incident. Specifically, Naruto's bandages. I was even more curious by what the bandages hid. With just a look the two ninja had stopped moving. Not even that, they also looked absolutely terrified. But what was even more surprising was when Naruto had turned away and they were suddenly gasping for air. Just what was he hiding? Snapping out of my musings I saw that I was home, and that my dad was on the porch sitting on the old swing chair. Noticing I was their, he smiled.

"Hello honey! How are you?" He asked lovingly. My dad was usually an aloof man, something being the clan head caused him to be, but whenever he was with me or my mom it was like he was different person. As I had recently found out though that wasn't very far from the truth. Harunos who were far enough in their training could actually allow the mood of their inners to influence them. As such whenever my dad was with me or my mom he would allow his inner to influence him. It was still him; he just preferred to be happy whenever his family was involved. Something that many had said made him a great leader, while others had said was a sign of weakness. As for my self I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey dad I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"What is it hon?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me train?"

"Of course. But I am curious, why now?" My dad asked confused. I could see why he asked that though. Usually any training I did was coerced out of me. I always thought that I was strong enough, but recently...

"Sakura, are you okay?" My dad asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that the chunnin exams are coming up in one week and I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Even so Sakura you're usually to prideful or to confident in your abilities to ask for help. What changed?" My dad asked. I was a bit surprised at how easily he read me, but I answered him.

"I'm still confident in my abilities; it's just that I don't really have anything to offer my team. Sasuke is the most skilled out of all of us, both off and on the battlefield. And I always thought that as long as Naruto was there there'd be someone weaker than me, but..." I paused. My father looked curious at this.

"But?"

"But even though I'm stronger than him, I'm not as useful as him. You should see him dad every time we have to face an opponent, it's like he already knows how he's going to win, not only that but the way he can fight in sync with me and Sasuke it's like fighting with an extra arm. He's still an idiot when we're not in danger, but when it counts he's unstoppable. Both Naruto and Sasuke are so important to the team, but I don't have much to offer them. So that's why I want you to train me."

SSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssss SsSsSsSsSsSsSs SSSSSSSS ssssssss SSSSSSSSSsssss

Naruto POV

Meditating I found myself thrust into the sewer that was my mind. Taking my time I made my way to the Kyuubi's cage. When I stepped into the room large red slited eyes revealed themselves.

"Back so soon boy?" He was referring to when I had come in yesterday. He had told me about my weapon. The Jinchuruki sword had the ability to charge explosives as well as steal the form and powers of other sentinel weapons, I may encounter. Of course the process took some time, so it's not like I could disarm my opponent in the middle of a fight. After he had taught me to switch the form of my swords I was done for that day. I was pleasantly surprised to find the Hokage waiting for me with a sheath; the color was black with two red lines running down the sheath. The most eye-catching part about it though was the golden outline of the Kyuubi in a pouncing stance, made to look like it was standing on one of the lines.

"I need to get some training done for next week."

"Well I guess it's never too early to start some training then." He said mischievously, although I wasn't paying much attention because my vision was slowly turning black. After a few seconds color returned and I was back at training field 7. The Kyuubi looking like me once again.

"So let's get started with today's training then. First thing I need you to do is attack me." He said. Even though I have only been here a few times I already expected that he would start off this way. Complying with his demand I used some explosive steps to quickly clear the distance between me and him. Raising my fist I punched, instead of landing though, Kyuubi met it halfway with an open palm. When our hands impacted we detonated. I thought that since my attack was a fist that it would be stronger. I was shocked when instead of his blast going outwards, like mine; his was a flat circle that looked like a shield. My attack just couldn't brake through the strange explosion and I promptly detonated my foot to get some space between us so I could figure out what the hell just happened. The Kyuubi smirked at this.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused.

"That was what a defensive blast looks like."

"And why the hell am I just seeing this now?" I asked frustrated.

"Well I didn't know you were capable of doing it till today. Which makes you quite lucky, you see most Jinchuruki only can use an attack or a defense style explosive. But once in a blue moon there is one that can do both, I didn't know you had this ability till today."

"What makes today so special?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense; I had him in my body since I was born, so why didn't he know this till now?

"Today you stared down that boy." Now I was really confused.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are red and blue. Usually though Jinchuruki only have one eye color. The offensive types have red eyes while the defensive have blue."

I nodded my head, it made some sense.

"I didn't realize that the reason you had both till I saw your eyes reflected in the eyes of the other boy. Initially I thought that my influence on you was weak on one side, but now I know that isn't the case."

"Wait if that's true then why is it that I feel your influence on only my right side?"

"That's because offensive type influence is stronger, but that doesn't mean defensive type influence is weak. It has just as much benefits as you'll find out."

"So can I use them at the same time then?"

"Yes, I'll be teaching you a style that takes advantage of this. By using this style you will become a literal sword and shield." He said the last part with a chuckle.

"When do we start?" I said excited.

"Now!" He said while running right at me.

SSSSSSS ssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSSS sssssssssssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSSs sssssssssssss SSS

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but life has been crazy lately. But now that I'm back you need not feel sad anymore :D. Anyways I'll start updating more often now, but don't expect any miracles, I can only write so fast. So please review, and if you have any ideas for how Naruto can use his explosions please tell me. I do plan on having him fight Gaara eventually, but I'm having Naruto use the explosions in a whole new way for that. So please review, it makes me feel better about leaving you all for so long.


	7. Chunnin Exams

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone as he always did after a mission. Calmly he looked over the stone for names. He did this not because he was looking for the names of his old teammates, no he had memorized their place on the stone years ago. He was simply checking for any new names that may have been added during his absence. He held back a sigh of relief when he saw no new additions to the stone. Kakashi shifted his gaze to the names of his former teammates. As he thought of those better days Kakashi's thoughts shifted to that of his new gennin team.

He was glad that they were the first gennin team he had chosen to take on. Though he had some sort of history with two of them that did not affect his choice to pass them on his test. He had little doubt that he would've passed them regardless. If anything his knowledge of them made him doubt that they were capable of even passing. Sakura, the Haruno clan heir, was more focused on a boy than her ninja training. Sasuke, a scion so filled with resentment and ego that he should be incapable of working with others. And then there was Naruto, the loud mouth dead last who seemed to be nothing but a failure as a ninja.

When Kakashi first saw the rag tag trio he had been sure they were almost designed to fail. Of course that's not to say Kakashi wanted them to fail. Quite the contrary, Kakashi had an emotional attachment to his gennin before he even met them. Kakashi still remembered spending hours guarding Naruto as the young blonde grew up. Of course it was as a member of the anbu black ops. Kakashi was never allowed to make contact with the boy, so he just watched from the shadows.

He watched as the son of his beloved sensei leaned to walk, and talk. For hours the boy would wander the isolated parts of the orphanage. Having adventures with all sorts of imaginary friends and then walking to the nearby swing giggling as he rocked back and forth. He had to suppress many laughs when Naruto entered the Academy and had many accidents learning to master jutsu and hit targets with kunai. But besides those memories Kakashi had many bitter ones as well.

Memories of watching Naruto being allowed to cry just a little longer than all the other children. When all the babies learned to stand on their own two feet Kakashi would see them get praise from the caretakers… but not Naruto. All he got was a glance, it did not matter that he had learned to walk and talk at a younger age than the rest of the orphans, it did not matter that his eyes begged for attention, for just the slightest of acknowledgements of his accomplishments, just so he knew that they knew he existed. He watched as Naruto was unable to make friends because they would imitate the adults. He had to stop himself from going out and comforting the boy as he spent hours crying on a swing.

As twisted as it sounded, Kakashi would be excited to see someone come to try to do the boy harm physically. Kakashi would take his time in beating them to a bloody pulp. He enjoyed it because it was the only time he was allowed to intervene. It did not happen often but when it did it was done so quietly. Naruto was never even aware. His assailants still had some degree of fear for the law. They would try to kill the boy in his sleep or by poisoning. But each time Kakashi thwarted them. It felt good to know that there was still something he could do for the boy.

Even so those times were far and few in between, only occurring once every two or three years. For the rest of the time Kakashi had to watch in silent agony as a young boy grew up with his very existence being denied by almost every member of the village. Maybe it would've been better had the villagers physically abused him. Kakashi knew better than to believe in the old "sticks and stones" saying. Broken bones hurt but at least they could heal, and with Naruto's healing abilities he should heal faster than most. But what couldn't heal nearly as fast were the attacks done to his psyche.

The attacks that dehumanized him, the feeling that his existence would not be acknowledged no matter what he accomplished. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted to scream at every last one of them. Didn't they realize that the boy had fallen many times trying to stand up? Couldn't the children just let him play in at least one game? Why wouldn't anybody wipe the tears off his face? For the love of Kami, he was just a child!

Kakashi had seen many horrors in his life, but watching Naruto Uzumaki's childhood had been almost too much for the veteran ninja. Still he would forever be honored and humbled to see what the young boy did with all his pain. Instead of becoming twisted or withdrawn, Naruto stood back up from every word and glare. He boasted with confidence in himself, showing the faith in himself that others would not give him. He smiled with a grin that showed everyone he couldn't be brought down with negativity. Though the smile and confidence were faked, the villagers who had spent so much time ignoring him couldn't tell the difference.

When he learned that he could get attention by doing pranks he almost jumped with glee. Though it was negative attention, it was attention nonetheless. And with every prank he grew bolder, afraid that they would ignore him again if he couldn't put on a big enough show. Though the instructors didn't do much to help the boy, ignoring his questions and letting him fail without any effort to correct him, he still tried his best. He would work for hours after school, hoping that one day his work would pay off. Instead of hating the Village and becoming full of spite, Naruto vowed to one day protect the very ones who neglected him. Kakashi would forever be in awe that in spite of all the pain in his life… there was still a fire in his eyes. A fire that neither waivered nor dimmed, instead opting to burn brighter and brighter till it became a raging inferno.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi had been assigned as an anbu guard for him as well. After the massacre of his clan Sasuke had many guards assigned to him. Sasuke was the last living member of a powerful clan. It was feared that Sasuke's brother would one day come to finish the job. Kakashi was a bit interested in how the boy would cope with the massacre. Some of the guards would go on report on how the boy was buried in hate. Many believed he would only grow more unstable as the years went on. But while Kakashi could easily see their point, he also something else. He saw a boy who took the pain of loss and turned it into both pride and determination.

The more Kakashi thought about it the more he was sure that Sasuke and Naruto weren't so different. Kakashi then evaluated his initial assessment of Sakura Haruno. Kakashi had little to no connection to the girl until she became one of his students. Until then she was just the schoolmate of two of his favorite charges. She was a fan girl who was holding herself back from achieving more as a shinobi. However from what Kakashi could see was a girl who could become a powerful kunoichi one day given she gave up on her childish idealism.

Kakashi was a bit amazed at how these three different people could become one of the most promising teams Kakashi had ever seen. They could work together seamlessly. Not only that but they were much further along in their training than he could ever anticipate. Kakashi allowed himself a small smile. He was sure of it now. Team 7 was ready for the chunnin exams.

SSSSS SSSSS SSSSSSSsssssss ssssssss SSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSs sssssssss ssssS SSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSsss sssss ss s

Naruto met his teammates at the door to the academy. A shit eating grin plastered on the blondes face. It had been a grueling week of training but Naruto was now confident that he could take on anything the upcoming test could ask of him. Seeing his content expression his teammates smiled at him.

"You're looking even more confident than usual dobe." Sasuke said with a slight smirk despite his best efforts to sound condescending.

"I got every right to be teme, it's been a long week for me but now I'm ready to pass this stupid test." Naruto said his grin turning to a cocky grin.

Sensing an argument coming up Sakura intervened. "Alright you two lets go in before we're late." She said already making her way inside. Not wanting to be left behind the two boys quickly followed suit. They were greeted with the sight of some gennin trying to get past some older looking boys to get into the room that was supposed to be the first part of the exam. Naruto felt the need to intervene, but stopped himself at the last second. He looked over at his teammates to see their opinion on the matter. Sakura gave him a stern look that let him know he should let it play out.

Facing the standoff that was occurring in front of him watched two gennin try to fight their way through. One gennin was a female brunette with her hair style into two buns. The other gennin was a male with an outlandish bowl cut, an atrocious green jumpsuit, and the thickest eyebrows any of the team 7 members had ever witnessed. Attempting to push his way through, the male gennin was sent flying with a sucker punch. He landed with a grunt.

"Lee!" Rushing to her teammates aid the female crouched down and helped him up. She gave the two boys an angry look.

"Why won't you let us through?" She asked sounding more annoyed than threatened by the two ninja.

Giving a snort one of the males looked at her and answered with an air of superiority. "All we're doing is weeding out the week. If you can't even get past us then maybe you two should just give up on being ninja entirely."

Gritting her teeth the girl was about to say something but was stopped by her teammate. "Tenten lets just go. There's always next year." Lee said eyes downcast. Tenten looked like whe was about to object, but as if remembering something she stopped herself and just nodded in response.

Naruto once more looked to his teammates to see what they made of the situation. Before he could ask them what to do though Sasuke went in the same direction of the defeated nins. Looking toward Sakura with a questioning glance as to Sasuke's strange behavior, Sakura merely shrugged and followed the young Uchiha.

"No one ever tells me anything around here." Naruto said with an annoyed sigh. Seeing no other option Naruto followed his two teammates. When he caught up to them Naruto saw his two teammates staring at the door to the staircase and the other two shinobi already gone.

"Will someone tell me what's going on around here! Why are you staring at the door to the stair case, and why aren't we at the room where we're supposed to be?" Naruto asked, exasperated.

Sasuke just shook his head at the blond. "Dobe, the stair case is going to take us to the classroom we need to be at. What you saw back there was a simple genjutsu. "

At the word dobe Naruto was about to verbally assault his teammate, but once his mind registered his words Naruto flushed in embarrassment.

"Tch, whatever Teme, let's just get a move on."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSsssssssssss ssssssssssss SSSSSSSSSSsss ssssssssssss SSSSSSSSS ss

Finally finding the room where the Chunnin exams were to take place team 7 entered cautiously. Their reactions to seeing the room filled shinobi had mixed results.

Sakura gulped nervously. 'They all look so strong.'

Sasuke didn't really pay much attention to the gathering of shinobi, or at least that's the impression he was trying to give. In reality he was trying to look for any enemies that could prove a challenge. He spotted Gaara immediately. Holding his gaze on the red head for a couple seconds, Sasuke resumed looking for anymore opponents. He spotted those two ninjas from earlier looking perfectly fine with a third boy.

'Hn, seems like what happened outside was all just an act after all.' Sasuke made sure to keep an eye on those three. Sasuke spotted another team after them. They were ninja from Iwa, as indicated by their headbands. The team had one red haired female, a brunette, and a kid with shoulder length white hair. The girl had glasses on with a gray coat and standard spandex. The white haired kid wore a dark blue shirt and black pants that hugged his body closely. Two katana strapped to his left hip, but the most surprising feature was the shark like teeth he had. The Brunette was wearing a dark brown shirt and gray pants. He wore a red jacket and on his right arm a samurai style black shoulder guard. His brunette hair had a natural windswept look to it and stopped at around his jaw line.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this batch. It unsettled him to see how at ease they looked. All the other gennin in the room tried to play it tough but these three looked completely relaxed. 'I'll have to keep an eye out on those three'

Naruto looked at the room with almost uncontrolled excitement. Every once in a while noting any teams that looked especially strong, but for the most part he let his eyes roam around the room. Team 7 was so engrossed in their own musings that they didn't even notice when someone came up behind them.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" yelled a gleeful Ino as she hopped on to Sasuke's back. "I haven't seen you in so long. I've been waiting in excitement."

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino pig!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh hello there Sakura, I see your forehead is as big as always."

"What did you say?" The infuriated pinkette yelled as she was held back by her blonde teammate from beating the ever living dog shit out of her rival.

"You guys are taking the test to? Try not to die…" An approaching voice said. Naruto turned to look at the new arrivals and saw Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Oh look the idiot trio is all here." Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

"Don't call us that." Shikamaru demanded, annoyed by the nickname.

"Wahoo! We found you all!" The 6 gennin turned to look at the source of the excited voice. They were met with the members of team 8.

"You guys to?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba smirked in response. "Looks like the entire rookie 9 are taking the exam."

Kiba looked at his former schoolmates with interest. As he sized up all of them he was pleased to find them all the same, well except for Naruto. Frowning, the Inzuka voiced his concerns. "Geez Naruto, what the hell? How are you still wearing those bandages? And what's with that Katana?" Kiba asked referring to the bandages that still covered his right eye and hand as well as the Katana now strapped to his back.

Everyone's attention was shifted to the Jinchuuriki. They were all quite curious about this, his teammates especially. They had both seen Naruto paralyze two opponents with a stare, and they still had no idea where his Katana came from.

Seeing everyone's questioning stare Naruto chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about it." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Before he could be questioned further they were interrupted by another shinobi. "Hey you guys should be more quiet. What do you think you're doing showing up and screaming like a bunch of school girls?" The new boy had long white hair tied back in a ponytail, purple shirt and pants, with glasses to complete his look.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but forget about that and look behind you." The gennin turned around to find half the room glaring at them. "Don't get to scared. They're all just a bit jumpy for the upcoming exam, so just keep it quiet."

"So you seem like you've done this before. Is this your second time here?" Sakura asked.

"Actually it's my seventh."

"So you know a lot about the exams then?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yup, and I wouldn't mind showing you what I've learned, with these ninja-info cards." Kabuto replied with a slightly cocky smirk.

"Ninja-info cards?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, these cards contain information on nearly every ninja participating in this year's exams, just tell me a name and I'll look them up for you."

At these words Sasuke showed instant interest. "Look up Gaara of the Sand, Lee of the Leaf, and Naruto Uzimaki."

Nodding his head Kabuto pulled out three cards and pumped chakra into them. "Well let's see, Lee, is a year older than you. His Taijutsu growth has been exceptional in the last year… l don't have a lot of information on Gaara. All I can see is that he went on 8 c-rank missions and 1 b-rank mission. And look at that, he returned from each mission without even a scratch. Well let's move on to Naruto now. His stats are about below average… that's strange…"

"What is it?" Chouji asked as he munched down on chips.

"Well it's his mission list. He has 12 D ranks, and get this, 1 b-rank and 1 a-rank mission completed." Kabuto said incredulously. This caused quite a few heads to turn. Naruto's mind kicked into overdrive, wondering why the card would say that. It wasn't long before he realized that his recent "C-rank" had been upgraded to its appropriate rating of a-rank. And if Naruto remembered correctly then the b-rank was a result of his fight with Mizuki. That would explain the little surprise Naruto had found in his bank account the day following the incident. As Naruto pieced this information together he couldn't help but wonder how this "gennin" was able to obtain such information. Not only that but what else did that card say about him. Taking no chances Naruto unsheathed his Katana and with precision cut the card in half, before anyone could realize what he was doing.

"Hey what the hell!" Kabuto yelled in surprise.

Naruto just glared at the purple clad ninja. "Sorry but those cards had a little too much information than I feel comfortable with." The rest of the gennin were surprised by the turn of events. The blonde idiot that they had all grown up with was starting to become an enigma. The rest of the ninja in the room began to size the boy up. There must have been something wrong, there was no way this brat could've done what that card said he had done, and especially not with below average stats… 'Who was this brat?' was a thought echoing thru out the room.

"Yo Blondie!" Naruto turned to look at who was calling him that obnoxious nickname. The culprit was a white haired Iwa ninja, slowly unsheathing one of his swords, a shit eating grin on his face. "You hold your blade like it's some fucking cleaver, how about I teach you a lesson in proper kenjutsu." The ninja said with a chuckle. But before Naruto could respond the Iwa ninja's brunette teammate was already in front of the ninja, grabbing a hold of his arm to stop him from unsheathing his blade any further.

"That's enough Suigetsu. We are not here to get kicked out before the exam even starts."

Suigetsu reluctantly sheathed his blade and stepped back. "Che, whatever, Ishi."

The boy named Ishi gave the Naruto a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, Suigetsu gets a bit ahead of himself sometimes. My name is Ishi Roshi by the way, what's yours?"

Naruto smiled at the boy. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto felt danger. Ishi's demeanor took a 180 and stones flew out of his kunai holster. The stones joined together and formed a sword in Ishi's outstretched hand. Ishi charged at Naruto, the blonde barely had enough time to raise his sword to block the attack. When the impact came Naruto was surprised by the force that he was met with. Had Sasuke not pulled out a Kunai and helped Naruto deflect the hit, Naruto wasn't sure he'd still be on his feet.

"What the hell Ishi?" Suigetsu yelled tacken aback. "Weren't you just giving me shit for trying that a second ago?"

Ishi glared at his teammate before jumping away from the two leaf ninja. Naruto and Sasuke felt their arms shudder with relief from no longer having to bear the sheer force the boy was putting out.

Recovering his bearings Naruto Yelled at Ishi. "What the hell was that about?"

It seemed Ishi had recovered control of himself, but he was no longer grinning. "I didn't expect to meet the Jinchuuriki of the ninth family here." Ishi said with contempt laced in his voice.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?" Naruto demanded to know.

Ishi just smirked at the question. "That's because I am of the fourth family, the Roshi clan, demon scum."

Naruto was surprised at this bit of information. But if anything this only served to make him more confused. "Wait then why are you attacking me? Aren't you a Jinchuuriki like me then?" Naruto asked.

"Please as if I would ever taint myself with such foul evil!" Ishi said with disgust. "I am a Junsuina! Families can only have one Jinchuuriki at a time, the ones who do not possess the demon are called Junsuina."

Naruto seethed at the boy's proclamation. "Even so, I don't see why that warranted an attack!"

"That's quite simple." The Junsuina began with a smile, "I will destroy every Jinchuuriki I encounter off the face of the planet!"

At this almost point every person in the room was confused by what was happening. The two boys might as well be speaking a foreign language. All that they could really gather was that these two boys harbored some sort of family secret, and that this Ishi guy was ridiculously strong. It shocked many of them to see both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha straining to hold back a one handed swing.

Before anything could be further revealed a man walked into the room. "Alright settle down! We're about to begin the exam."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss ssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssss WSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss ssssssssssss

A/N:

Hey what's up! I know its been a very long time, almost a year and a half now. See what had happened was that my new job at the shoe repair was keeping me busy for a while. Then my old laptop crashed on me. Not to mention I was trying to take a break with the story. If you read my last chapter you would see a very rushed product with some holes in it. Well I'm planning to rewrite it but till then I want you to consider some things. The reason Naruto's left eye doesn't leak killer intent all the time is because it responds to Naruto's emotion. Unlike the right eye which will leak it regardless. Another thing I'd like to point out is that Sasuke spent the week training with Kakashi. Not because Kakashi plays favorites but because Sakura and Naruto have been going thru their own type of training. Anyway the final and biggest reason that I haven't updated in forever is because I joined the army. I've spent the last year training to be a combat medic. Normally the training is shorter than a year, but I had some injury related setbacks. I've found that it keeps my mind occupied so I don't have to think about how all your loved ones seem to forget and abandon you when you join the armed services. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into writing. I feel like my style has improved over the last few months. Tell me what you think or if you have any questions.


End file.
